Kushowa
This article is about Kushowa's main channel. For other articles of Kushowa, see Kushowa (disambiguation). Kushowa (Real name: John Lugo, born on October 30th) is a YouTuber that formerly makes react videos and, currently, on his gaming channel, makes gaming videos. History He joined Youtube on July 25th, 2008, using the channel named Kushowa X. His last video on that channel was uploaded June 5th, 2014. Kushowa created his new channel April 17, 2014. Later on June 17, 2014, he uploaded his first video called HUG ME TEDDY! Among the Sleep - Part 1. In June 2, 2016, Mighty Pile of Shit - Kushowa has a custom thumbnail and he has custom thumbnails to improve any newest reaction videos. In June 11, 2016, Kushowa Reacts to SML Movie: Bowser Junior's Nintendo 3DS he has a new outro that it shows link to the original videos, subscribe his channel, previous videos (Including previous part), subscribe creator's original videos and creator's previous videos, in the middle it says "Thanks for watching Subscribe for more content", he has new a outro. it's also to improve any newest reaction videos. In October 21, 2016, on Kushowa Reacts to SML Movie: The New House!, Kushowa did scrap his outro. In January 9, 2017, Kushowa's Special Update Video!, he has a new intro. In January 13, 2017, Kushowa Talks About the Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017, has the new outro. In October 11, 2017, on Kushowa Reacts to SFM FNAF Foxy's Family: The Legend of the Great Grizzly, he has a different kind of thumbnail. Also for Kushowa Halloween Week reactions. On August 1st, 2019, due to all of his fans constantly asking him to react to videos, he did one last live stream, and then deleted the channel soon after. Currently, he does gaming videos on his gaming channel and his SFM channel. Channel Description I love playing video games and reaction to videos! and i also love muffins and eggnog! I love Horror Games,Movies and Books Same with Comedy! :) Back to the Future is my favorite movie! Walking Dead is my favorite show! Resident Evil and Kingdom Hearts and Metal Gear Solid is my favorite Video Game Series! I love all type of Music! Mostly Video Game and japanese and metal and beethoven! High five to all my brothers and sisters! /)(\ Gallery :Main article: John Lugo/Gallery Trivia *Kushowa's favorite FNaF character was Foxy. *Kushowa's favorite SML characters was Jackie Chu, Chef Pee Pee, Woody, Cody, Alien and The Alien's Wife. *Kushowa's best friend was CaptainMarv. *Kushowa's favorite Youtubers are SuperMarioLogan, SMG4, Tony Crynight, FilthyFrankTV, ScrewAttack!, and Markiplier. *Kushowa's favorite Undertale characters was Sans and Papyrus. *Kushowa did private some of his reaction videos. because of the copyright strike. *Kushowa was mostly reacting to SuperMarioLogan and SMG4 videos. **Kushowa stopped reacting to SuperMarioLogan, mostly due to the (now ended) drama between Lovell and GameCubeDude. ** Kushowa's favorite SMG4 characters was Bob And Fishy Boopkins * On 2018 Kushowa Officially stopped making reaction videos and has since deleted all of his reaction videos except for https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ6yLDPcV-4 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLqQ6gZZ6Bs which were the only reaction videos that he didn't delete from his channel * Kushowa has since changed his channel format after he stopped making reaction videos and has now only done streams,rants,gaming on his Gaming Channel,and SFM animations Category:Channels